Performer Autumn
Name: 'Autumn Blaire Bellamy '''Age:'14 'Gender:'Female '''Voice Actresses: JPN: '''Aya Hirano '''ENG: '''Christina Vee '''Sexuality: '''Bisexual '''Theme Song: '''She's so gone-Lemonade Mouth '''Emotion: '''Lament of Fallen Stars-Pokemon ORAS Version '''Hometown: '''Shalour City '''Birthday: 12 of August Region: 'Kalos '''Zodiac Sign: '''Leo with Cancer Horoscope and Ascending Aries '//Appearance\\ Hairstyle: '''She used to have long brown hair that she usually let it down to her shoulders.After another lost Showcase though,she cut it down to her chin because she wanted a "refreshment" on her appearance.Her bangs are pointy and go to the left of her head. '''Eye color: '''Deep green,almost black. '''Body: '''She has pale skin.Autumn is slightly heavier than most girls in her age due to having a tendency for eating a lot and has a sweet tooth.She exercises often though,and hides the fact that she is a bit overweight. '''Weight: '''72 kilos '''Height: '''1,69 cm '''Outfit(s): Autumn changes her outfits quite often.Currently,she has three travelling outfits. 1st: '''A yellow and white striped T-Shirt with a black bow on it,dark blue jeans and green sneakers.It was the first outfit she travelled with,changed because the jeans got burned while practicing for the Showcase. '''2nd: '''A red shirt with loose sleeves and black wavy stripes on them,a dark blue skirt with also a black wavy stripe on the end,brown boots and a white hat with a red flower on it. '''3rd: '''A white button-up short-sleeved shirt,a red checkered skirt connected with red suspenders,black flat shoes and a red bow that was attached to her previous hat. '''Formal: '''Autumn doesn't have an official formal wear,since she owns a lot of dresses and formal wears.The most commonly used is a blue knee-lenghted blue dress,with a red bow on the beginning,puffy sleeves,black flat shoes and white gloves. '''Pyjamas: A light blue nightgown with a Cyndaquil stamp attached to it. Accesories: 'Red bow '//Personality\\ Personality: '''Autumn is unbelievably determined.She doesn't give up something if she really wants to,and she'll do anything to conquer her dreams.Autumn is very friendly and talkative,always ready to help everyone.She likes to tease her friends,but doesn't like to get teased back.She is a bit selfish and easily offended.Really prideful,she'll never accept pity from anyone for anything.She is very protective of her friends and will do anything to make them happy.She encourages people to tell her their secrets,but will understand if the person doesn't want to talk.She also wastes money on useless things or clothes too. '''Likes: Autumn is very fond of sweets and food,as well as exercising often.Pokemon are her favourite things in the world and loves all of them,no matter the typing or appearance,with few exceptions,of course.She loves making puns,often leading to a facepalm from her brother and a giggle from her sister.She is also a fashion maniac and constantly shopping,leading her to waste lots of money.Autumn is attracted to beautiful sceneries,snow,video games,making PokePuffs and performing on Showcases. Dislikes: '''Autumn doesn't like writing,because she thinks it feels bland and usually doesn't know what to write for.Mean people make her feel uncomfortable,since they remind her of her past.She hates extremely loud noises (she has sensitive ears) and eerie sounds or places.Some Poison Type Pokemon disguist or scare her,like Muk,Skuntank,Weezing or Victreebel.Finally,she's not very fond of Steel Type Pokemon,except for Mawile. '''Dreams: '''To become Kalos Queen and a famous Performer //Relationships\\ '''Mother: '''Chelsea,an Ice Type specialist. '''Father: Jack,a Psychic Type user. Siblings: 'Marley,an Electric Type user and Daisy,a Normal Type User. '''Friends: '''Maria,Carlos,Dream,Locket,Sabrina,Clarice and many more! '''Rivals: '''Sayuri,Celia,Victoria '''Crush: '''Lucas (even though she hides it) '''Idols:'Korrina,Palermo,Locket,Serena //Pokemon\\ '''Class: '''Performer '''Pokemon Battling Skills: '''5/10 '''Keys: '''1 Princess Key '''Pokemon (Main Team): Greninja|Male|Level 65|Nickname:Grenjy|Hydro Pump,HP Fire,Dark Pulse,Ice Beam Jolteon|Female|Level 58|Nickname:Iris|Thunder,Agility,Shadow Ball,Discharge Gardevoir|Female|Level 60|Nickname:Kihira|Psychic,Moonblast,Magical Leaf,Thunderbolt Vivillon|Female|Level 59|Nickname:Shimmer|Quiver Dance,Silver Wind,Psybeam,Bug Buzz Cyndaquil|Male|Level 50|Nickname:Chuck|Swift,Eruption,Aerial Ace,Flamethrower Serperior|Female|Level 62|Nickname:Queen|Aromatherapy,Mirror Coat,Energy Ball,Magical Leaf Some of her BackUp Pokemon: Furret|Female|Level 39|Nickname:Nicki|Shock Wave,Whirlpool,Swift,Last Resort Mawile|Male|Level 45|Nickname:Mettaton|Fire Blast,Flash Cannon,AncientPower,Misty Terrain Leavanny|Male|Level 52|Nickname:Burgh|Swords Dance,Leaf Storm,Safeguard,Seed Bomb Meloetta|Genderless|Level 63|Nickname:Melody|Thunder Wave,Focus Blast,Shadow Ball,Psyshock 'Bio:'Autumn was a mean and sassy girl in the past,she used to mock Victoria because of her heavy accent and make a lot of girls in her class feel bad for themselves.When she grew up though,she regretted her actions and apologised to everyone.Some of them didn't forgive her,including Victoria. Born and raised in Shalour,Autumn was thought to be a great Fighting Type User,like Korrina,who she used to look up when younger,and she still does.However,she grew a dislike for Pokemon Battles;she finds them unappealing and barbaric.She will battle though,when challenged.After watching many Pokemon Showcases on TV,she decided she wanted to be a Performer.She picked Froakie as her starter and began to raise Pokemon,forming her final team.After a lot of tries,she finally won her first Princess Key.Who knows what else is planned for her in the future...